Nice Chat?
by TheMooney42
Summary: To House's amusement, Wilson and Cuddy emerge from her office looking sexually unkempt. Smut ensues.


**I am a HUGE Wuddy shipper and when i saw the lack of Wuddy Fics I thought to myself, hell, I'll write one, its been a while since I last did a fic anyways! SO here it is, short and...smuty...forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: No, there not mine, I just like to play with them for my own sick pleasure! Muahahaha!**

**A/n: I did this at...1 am...Nuff said...R&R is of course, always, welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

"What can I say? Im a people pleaser" 

Cuddy huffed a humorless laugh. "You are _not_ a people pleaser. You annoy people. You're the complete opposite"

House narrowed his eyes then mocked Cuddy's laugh, "Cameron _wouldn't _say the same"

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to _actually_ do something or are you going to annoy me 'till the point that I become irritated"

"Isn't annoying you technically doing something?" he said, digging into his pocket and retrieving the bottle. Opening it, he dumped out 2 pills, and popped them into his mouth.

Cuddy stuck out her tongue. He did the same. Suddenly Wilson came in.

"Sara's treatm- am I"-he looked from Cuddy to House-" disturbing anything"

"No. Cuddy was just showing me her face when she licks guys' bal-"

"OUT! NOW!" She pointed toward the door.

House smiled in victory, "What was that face again?" he asked, with his natural spitting sarcasm.

"YOU'RE UNBEL-! OUT!" she screamed.

House scoffed. "Ok, fine"

Getting up and fetching his cane from his side, House limped toward the door. Passing Wilson he gave him a lift of the chin, "Sup" he told him, and then left.

"Lock the door" Cuddy said. "I don't want that bastard in here again"

Wilson did as he was told; locking the door he jiggled the handle making sure it was locked. He didn't like to see Cuddy angry, especially at House. Although he kind of deserved it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Are you ok"

Cuddy glared at him. "DO I LOOK OK!?" she spat.

Wilson held his hands up in defense. _Good one, you idiot!_ "Sorry, ill let you cool down" he said heading for the door.

"No!" came the squeal, "I want you here"

"Oh" came his shocked response, "ok". It was surprising to find that Cuddy _actually_ wanted him there. Sure they really only called him for a consult and when they needed to kill time but, House was the only one that truly spoke to him to speak with him. Cuddy was different.

"Sorry" she said, placing her hand and rubbing her temples, "just cranking"

Truthfully, Cuddy was scary as hell when she was mad, but for some odd reason she intrigued him. He felt like the little brother at times. Standing next to House as he made snarky remarks of what she was wearing while he'd steal peeks here and there.

"You...wanna talk about him"

"Him?"-she huffed a laugh-"you actually think i'm upset about him?"

Wilson's face contorted into a puzzled look. If it wasn't House, who the hell was it?

Ok..." he drew out, "what's wrong"

"It's the fact that I can't find anyone"

Wilson continued to stare, watching her huff and puff, straitening out her skirt and jacket in the process.

"I can't find anyone as in, some one suitable to be in a relationship with. House is a complete perverse asshole"

Wilson smiled; Cuddy saw and gave him a warm smile herself.

"Chase is too much of a player"

"-It's the accent"

"Foreman is, well, Foreman"

"Oh! That's good, everyone else gets a name except Foreman. He's _just_ Foreman"

Cuddy smiled and walked toward him, "Yea" she said simply.

Wilson took this as a cue, fidgeting in the process. He mustered up enough courage to speak. "What about...me?" He was scared. Cuddy wasn't. She continued to walk towards him till she was mere inches from him.

"Your...everything...that I want". She looked down, as if stating it to herself.

Wilson's mouth slung open. He leaned against the door and slid to the bottom.

"Not something you'd hear from me, right?...You okay?"

"I'm okay. I just need a minute to regroup." He bent his knees up and rested his elbows over them, watching his hands dangle.

Cuddy bent down and sat next to him. "It's true"

"I like you" he said suddenly.

Cuddy tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably. She lifted her arm, placed it on Wilson's knee and squeezed gently. Wilson saw her fingers flex at his knee and turned his face. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, made him melt a little more. He had never been this close to her, ever, nor would he have ever thought it. Only in his dreams. Licking his lips he went for it. _I can't go back now._

He brushed his lips against her; Cuddy's breathe coming out in short bursts.

"Wilson" she stopped him, pushing back slightly.

_I knew it, great move Boy Wonder._

She got up. Wilson bent his head down, hearing her move. What the hell have I done!?

"C'mere" came her response.

Wilson frowned then looked up. He choked. Cuddy was waiting for him, sitting on her desk; legs bent one on top of the other with her hands holding her in place.

"C'mere" she said again, not an order, more of a demand.

Wilson got up and settled himself neatly between her legs. Cuddy tugged on his tie, making it lose.

"You know" she said, pulling at it, "I have always wanted to play with your tie". Her breath was hot, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn't take it anymore looking into her eyes he crushed lips on hers instantly, clawing at clothes, skin, anything nails could touch.

Cuddy began to unbutton his shirt, painfully, slowly, pushing his buttons. He smiled against her.

"What?" she said, half laughing.

"Nothing" He kissed her again.

"You okay?"

⌠I'm fine, he said again. He looked into her eyes, lifted her chin with his fingers, and lowered his mouth to hers. He took her into his arms, making the kiss deeper, allowing his tongue to explore hers. His hand snaked his way up her skirt, and she sighed against his mouth.

Cuddy couldn't get enough of him. She wrenched her lips away from his enough to lift the shirt off his back. He unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her breasts, first the right then the left, his tongue teasing the tight buds of her nipples. Cuddy scraped his back, the long fingernails leaving small marks along his back. When she couldn't take it anymore she placed her hands on either side of his head and brought him up to kiss her on the lips again, sweetly and slow.

Her right hand ventured lower feeling him through his pants.Skillfully she unzipped him. When she saw him ready for her, she stroked him and a groan rose from deep in his throat. Cuddy hooked her thumbs inside her panties. Wilson stopped her mid way, his hand brushing against hers, his eyes never leaving the sight of the emeralds staring back at him.

She lifted her hips as he finished bending down to place them aside. He came back and kissed her once more before plunging inside of her. She gasped against his mouth. Cuddy began to move her hips in circles, slow and deliberate. They moved together, short gasps, small kisses along the nape of her neck. Wilson slammed his hands down on the desk, unable to hide the pleasure building. The heat in their abdomen's growing hotter and more intense. Cuddy arched her back as she came, crashing around him. He wasn't far behind; he bit the side of her shoulder crying out her name in pure ecstasy, the release so sweet he could almost taste it.

No one moved. Small pants coming from both of them, the only sound in the room.

"We should probably get going" Cuddy managed to say, breaking the silence.

"Yea, House is gonna begin to wonder"

They changed slowly, looking at each others eyes the entire time.

"Come on" Wilson said nodding toward the door, "let's get outta here"

Cuddy grabbed her coat handing Wilson's his.

He opened the door to reveal House, tapping his cane impatiently, a huge grin hugging his lips.

"What cha' guys do in there?" he asked innocently.

Cuddy laughed, "Nothing, you _sick_, _freak_" She winked at Wilson just before turning on her heel to leave.

"Wilson's going to tell me everything" he screamed down toward the hall. She flipped him off, and he scowled in response. He was eager to find out with his bestest buddy had done.

"Ok, come on, spill it" he said eagerly, his eyes bulging from his head.

"We just had a nice chat"

"Nice Chat? Nice chat my ass!"

"Fine, don't believe me..." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me like this!"

Wilson turned back to see a stunned House, his arms raised and mouth open in shock. He laughed to himself pushing the doors to the main lobby open.

"Come on! Tell me!" he heard muffled before heading out towards his car.

House sighed heavily. "Damn!"

He moved his mouth from side to side. What to do, what to do.

A little light bulb popped into his head. Limping to Cuddy's door he jiggled the handle. Unlocked. He pushed it open and frowned when he didn't see anything.

_Maybe they did **just** have a talk._

Something white and lacy caught his eye; bending down to get it he ignored the screaming pain in his thigh. Lifting it up he examined it, it was Cuddy's panties.

"Good job Wilson, good job..."

* * *

**Im glad to know that I have added a story to the Wuddy section! Glad to be of service. R&R is welcome. Hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
